Lover
by Spica-Sirius
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are mates in the tenth century but an accident has cause Kagome to leave Sesshoumaru and lose her memory of him. Fast forward to present time, Sesshoumaru sees Kagome again...except, Kagome doesn't even recongize him. What'll happen
1. Default Chapter

Here is my new story, which I know many people are mad at me for not updating but I can't help it. I need help, NOW. If anyone is interested, I would like someone to be my beta reader so that I don't have to check my grammar and read what I wrote millions of times so that it was okay but I sort of don't do it anyway. Anybody who would like to apply. Just E-mail me at rayearthv@yahoo.com. On with the story. &_&  
  
Summary: If you read my story Love through a broken heart and read my updates, this story used to be called Past Mate Present Lover. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are mates in the tenth century but an accident has cause Kagome to leave Sesshoumaru and lose her memory of him. Fast forward to present time, Sesshoumaru sees Kagome again but she doesn't remember him. Kagome has no clue she used to be the mate of Sesshoumaru but she is still falling in love with the man she married, all over again. But will it be a happy ending, or will the happy couple be broken up all over again.  
  
Lover: Chapter One KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW  
"Kagome, Wake up! You're going to be late for school honey!"  
"But mom, ten more minutes please"  
"It's the first day of College honey and you need to be back at your dorm with Sango.'  
"But mom"  
"No buts young lady, now march start outside and get your butt to your apartment."  
"Bye Mom! I'll see you at New Years!"  
"Drive Safely."  
"Okay!"  
I love my mom, she is so nice to me and I sometimes wish I could thank her somehow.  
As I drove to my friend Sango's house to pick up my belongings. I could still remember the fun we had shopping but I was so tired afterwards, she dropped me off at the shrine and told my mother to tell me to pick up my stuff today.  
Even though I hate to admit it, I sort of like going away from the shrine, it provides a relief after seeing my father fall to his death on the roof trying to fix the satellite.  
As I reached my apartment, I made sure to stop at my neighbor's place to pick up my things.  
I knocked on a purple door and Sango came out.  
"Came to pick up your stuff?"  
"Yeah, ready for Shrikon University."  
"Hell no, I rather fuck my old boyfriend Nobonaga than go to school. I suck at most of the classes."  
"At least I'll be in the same class."  
"Yeah, I just hope that Hiten and Manten aren't in the same classes as us. That could cause hell to freeze over."  
"I know what you mean. Remember how Manten tried to hit on Yura"  
"Yeah, your friend Yura flattened him to a pancake. Ready to go."  
"Let me change."  
"Hurry, cause I'm driving."  
"New ride."  
"Yeah, a beetle, though I wish I had a Jeep like yours."  
"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes."  
I opened my metallic green door and walked in. The sight of my apartment loosened my stress. Being the owner of the Shriki Miki is very rewarding. Since my store was so popular, I had a lot of money, even if two- thirds of it goes to my college fund. Which is more than enough. I quickly changed into a t-shirt that has a white dragon on it and black shorts. I tied my waist length hair into a ponytail, put on my sneakers and went out to meet Sango. I could tell from her smell that she was frustrated. Many may not know it, but Sango and me are demons, she is a kitsune while I am an inu.  
*HONK* *HONK*  
I chuckled as I climbed into the car.  
"What took you so long."?  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"Having those weird dreams again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mabey you should see a doctor."  
"No, just drive Sango, or we'll be late.  
"Oh yeah, buckle up cause its going to be a rough ride."  
I knew everytime she says that, she will defiantly be speeding. Not that I mind, I'm a speed devil myself.  
We pulled into the school parking lot and as we walked out, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the most beautifulness guy I have ever met.  
"Whom are you staring at? Oh my god, you shouldn't fall for him, he is so cold and only loves one person. Rumor has it that she's dead because his brother killed him."  
"Oh, that's too bad." ________________________________________ Sesshoumaru's Point of View  
It was just another day of College. Just five minutes into the school and I have been asked out so many times, I couldn't count. After fighting my fan clubs, they finally left me alone. Thats when I saw her. I know I swore to myself to never fall in love again after Kagome died. Well, not really died, or at I think so, Japan thought Kagome died but I knew that she was alive, or I would've found her remains already.  
I watched as the girl climb out of the car with her friends. I think she caught me staring at her because she was looking in my direction. When I saw her and smell her scent, I almost gasped, ALMOST. I wasn't sure, but from what I saw and smelled so far, it seems that my long lost love, has come back to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, done with lover. Finally I can rest. Important note, forget the updates, this story took me almost an hour. The updates and new stories I promised will be about a day or two behind schedule so please be patient. I may be weeks late because I'm the new volleyball manager and its taking me a lot of time. 


	2. chapter two

Okay Everyone, I know a lot of people are waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry, but since the end of the school year is coming up, the teachers decided to be mean and give us tons of homework and exams. THAT SUCKS LIKE HELL! Anyways, I suggest you read my other story if you haven't, it has better updates. Anyways, enjoy, and remember, you review, I give you a Rin pulshie and an exclusive 'Cuddles' pulshie if you review for both. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a midnight dreary, I was sitting weak and wreary, yet as far as I could see, Inuyasha does not belong to me. Oh yeah, and I also don't own Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot from Magic Knights of Rayearth, or any of the Fushigi Yugi and Ceres character, you'll see how they come into the story.  
  
Two  
  
Kagome walked down the hallways, cursing all the way. It was probably because everyone was staring at her. Well, almost everyone. Most of the girls are trying to get a date with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, how 'bout you take me out an a dinner date, what do ya say?" a girl with dark orange hair asked.  
  
"I say you get the hell out of my sight you bitch" Answered Sesshoumaru while staring at Kagome. Derekie, the girl with the orange hair, looked at where her 'precious Sesshoumaru' was staring at. She filled with anger seeing that a newbe could catch his attention when she is so much prettier.  
  
'Who does that bitch think she is. Sesshoumaru is mine. I'm the one girl in the school whose father is the CEO of a company and of course a millionair and here, a little slut is getting the attention. I'll teach her.'  
  
Derekie walked up to Kagome, determined to show her who is the boss.  
  
"So, you're the new kid. Listen here, I'm the most powerful here, these are my rules, bow down to me, call me Derekie-sama, and most of all STAY AWAY FROM SESSHOUMARU OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET FIRED AFTER I BUY WHOEVER OWNS WHERE YOUR FAMILY WORKS AT! My father owns Shokin Moki, unless you have a more powerful company, then I suggust you butt off!" (Shokin Moki is like the story Men's Wearhouse)  
  
"Listen here bitch, first of all, I don't follow rules, second of all, you can't fire me, third of all , you're just a slut so either you get out of my site forever or I can make sure that your life is like living hell. You choose."  
  
"You have no power over me."  
  
"I am the owner of Shiki Miki, the top designer wear and modeling agency, not to mention I'm also a model and actress, your father may own Shokin Moki, but guess wear he first lend the money from, huh"  
  
"Why you, this is war. And by the way, my name is Derekie, Derekie Kikyou."  
  
Kagome just smirked at this 'Kikyou'.  
  
'I can sense strong energy from this girl, she is a miko, not a regular miko, a encodestoryer miko, ones that like to seduce demons into becoming their mates. Though she knows her power, she's got to learn that she can only seduce people that are only as powerful as she or less. Too bad trying to seduce this 'Sesshomaru guy was a failure, maybe he can be mine. Yes, he's my next target.  
  
Kagome walked over to the main office.  
  
"Get me a guide named Sesshoumaru!" She demanded.   
  
"Ah yes, you must be Kagome Curt, we've heard a lot about you, come with me." The secretary stammered.  
  
Over the intercome, you could here, "Sesshoumaru Taisho, please report to the main office, I repeat, Sesshoumaru Taisho, please report to the main office."  
  
"Miss Curt, please wait in here for Mr. Taisho, I have to deal with Mr. Taisho."  
  
"How can you deal with Mr. Taisho if I'm meeting Mr. Taisho.'  
  
"I'm sorry, you are dealing with Sesshoumaru, I on the other hand, am dealing with a constant trouble maker, his brother, Inuyasha."  
  
"HALF-brother." Corrected a chilling voice from the door.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw a god. Before she could think anymore, something came over her and she fainted.  
  
Dream/Flashback:  
  
'I was running through the night, wait, is that really me?'  
  
'Yes its me, where am I, why am I here.'  
  
'You are in the past, the deep past, it is not time yet for you, you must wake up, this is not the real thing, only a mere illusion. The past will become clear and you will soon learn, learn why you can never remember the early days of your life.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'My name is Midoriko, I am your inner guardian, I protect you'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Long ago, you were a warrior, a knight of purity. You along with others, were giving a swords made from the strongest mineral there is known. Six swords were created, the sword of Water and Planets, the sword of Wind and Moon, the sword of Friendship and Atomsphere, the sword of Purity and Gravity which is the one you have to find again, the sword of Fire and Sun, and finally the most powerful of them all, the sword of Light and Darkness, Crystal and Stars. Together they create a balance. The sword of Water and Planets is taken by Umi, controller of Seiyu in the Chinese legend but Sceles, the dragon water god. The sword of Wind and Moon is taken by Fuu, controller of Windam, the falcon wind warrior. The sowrd of Friendship and Atomsphere is taken by Mouse, controller of Cresentail, the mouse emotion controller. Once you find your sword, you will be able to control me, I am Midoriko also know as the inu purity demon. The sword of Fire and Sun is in the hands of Hikaru, the controller of Gumbo in Chinese legends but Rayearth, the fire wolf god. And finally, the sword of Light and Darkness, Crystal and Stars, is taken by a very close friend of yours, Shou, she controls Suzaku in the Chinese legends but Novia, the phoneix of light.'  
  
'Wow, so where can I find my sword?'  
  
'Your sword will come to you when you are in the most danger, Shou will help, I have already located Novia, they are coming here in two day to help. Good luck, I must go, for you are waking up.'  
  
'Wait, there are so many things I have to know, I have to ask, what is my past?'  
  
'You made a ryhme little one, answers will be reviled when Shou gets here and then you'll understand why you are the one of purity and why the mystery man is visiting you.'  
  
'How will I know it's Shou?'  
  
'You've already met.'  
  
'We have? Where?'  
  
'In the Christmas party two years ago, she is the owner of Starlight designs and that super model and actress.'  
  
'Her? She was really nice.'  
  
'Good luck, and remember, when you need my help, summon me in your dreams.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'You will know when it happens.'  
  
Suddenly, darkness came.  
  
CLIFFY, I know, it was mean but I'm sorry, I promise to update as soon as my two day tests are over. Oh, by the way, I may not be able to update one week in June because guess what? I'M GOING TO L.A. YAY!!! Anyways, Forbidden Desire will be updated over the weekend. I really need to get back to my school work. As InuYasha would say, "Feh."goodbye and tell me what you think. PLEASE. ' 


End file.
